1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resin composition, a resin molded article, and a method of preparing a resin composition.
2. Related Art
In the related art, various resin compositions are provided and are used for various applications.
In particular, resin compositions containing a thermoplastic resin are used in various components and cases of home electronics and automobiles or are used in various components such as cases of business machines and electric and electronic apparatuses.